


Keep Clean

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hand-Feeding Come, High Heels, Humiliation, Impact Play, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Lingerie on a Dom, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: "On your knees, soldier."Steve has to stay clean, but Tony is making it so easy to want to be dirty.Inspired by the mental image of Dom!Tony in lingerie and leather, tilting Steve's chin with a riding crop.





	Keep Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking! This fic is for the lovely athletiger, superhusbands4ever, janonny, crilovespies, and every other person who enjoyed our discord convo about Dom!Tony in lingerie with a riding crop. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> Please please comment! Comments are love!
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve dropped his duffle bag in shock.

Tony was standing in the middle of their bedroom, jaw strong and shoulders back. He was dressed in thigh-high stockings, held up by a leather strappy garter belt. The rest of him was bare, and Steve’s eye was drawn to his hard cock and balls. His feet were encased in tall black boots, which gave him maybe an inch of height on Steve. In his hands, he flexed a dark, buttery riding crop. Steve felt his cock twitch in response to the sight.

“You’re late,” Tony murmured. His voice was syrupy, dangerous, and Steve felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“I…” Steve swallowed in an effort to not start drooling. “I took a shower at SHIELD HQ.”

The wide tip of the crop snapped against Tony’s palm. “And who decides when you get to shower, hmm? Who decides when you’re clean and when you’re so, so dirty?”

“Y-You do,” Steve stuttered. 

“That’s right,” Tony stalked forward. His balance never faltered in the high heeled boots, and soon he was looming over Steve. It was a heady feeling--he was so used to being bigger than his bedmate. To have the tables turned so suddenly was thrilling. His cock hardened further, tenting his pants.

“And I was so looking forward to cleaning you up myself,” Tony sighed, his breath tickling Steve’s ear. He could feel the warmth of Tony’s body through his clothes. “Well, if you want to be clean, I guess I won’t stop you. Strip, I want to make sure you did a good job.”

Steve scrambled to comply. He was just in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but it seemed to take him longer than normal to get undressed. His hands were shaking.

“Hey,” Tony called, and his voice was serious. “You remember your safeword? Tell me.”

“Brooklyn,” Steve breathed. 

“Good. Use it, if you need to.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony straightened and fell back into his sugar-danger persona. “There. That’s not so hard, is it? Doing what you’re _told_.” He punctuated the last word with a tap from the crop against Steve’s now bare shoulder. Steve bit back a gasp. 

Tony circled him once, trailing soft touches across his ribs and back. The crop bit down on his ass and thigh, once each, more of a tease than anything. Steve jumped, but stayed as still as he could for Tony’s inspection.

Satisfied, Tony faced Steve again, cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. “Clean enough, I suppose,” he said teasingly. “Now, it’s your job to stay that way. Get on the bed.”

Steve moved to walk to the bed, but Tony’s crop caught him across his chest, stinging over his pecs. He whined high and back in his throat. “No, no,” Tony tsked, using the tip of the crop to stroke down Steve’s face, a caress from the leather. He pushed on Steve’s chin until Steve was force to angle his head, exposing his neck to Tony. He was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he was.

“On your knees, soldier,” Tony ordered.

Steve dropped to all fours. Tony’s boots glimmered in the low light as he strode to the bed ahead of Steve, the crop brushing a tease against the sheer stockings. Steve was mesmerised by the sway of Tony’s bare ass as he moved in the boots. He hurried to follow. 

Tony turned to watch Steve crawl to him, and a gleam in his eye told him Tony was enjoying this just as much as Steve was. When Steve reached the edge of their bed, Tony snapped the crop on his hip. “Up.”

Once Steve was on the bed, Tony arranged him so he was on his back and his arms and legs formed an “X”. The cuffed restraints that were usually tucked under the bed were brought out and clasped around his wrists and ankles. He tugged ineffectually at the bonds--he knew he could break them if he really tried, but this was more about staying where Tony wanted him. The cuffs reminded him to be good. 

When Tony was satisfied, he knelt on the bed between Steve’s spread legs. “This will help you stay clean,” he explained, then he affixed a cock ring to Steve’s dick. “No dirty come for you. You wanted to be clean.” Steve groaned aloud. 

Tony took a few minutes to pepper Steve’s chest and thighs with stinging kisses from the crop, leaving his skin flushing red. “So pretty for me,” he crooned, stroking the leather over the abused skin. His stockinged legs brushed against the inside of Steve’s thighs, a merciless tease. He was hard enough to pound nails.

Eventually Tony laid the crop aside and grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. “Here, let me help you with that,” he offered. He teased his slick fingers over the base of Steve’s cock, avoiding the head. “No, making a mess, though. You want to stay clean, right?”

Then he was stroking Steve in earnest, but just his shaft. He kept the head dry and without stimulation. Steve moaned and thrust up into Tony’s hand as much as he could, but it only earned him a stinging slap from Tony’s other hand on his thigh. 

“Be still, now,” Tony cautioned. “Ah, there it is.”

Steve glanced down to see that his slit was glistening, despite Tony keeping to lube far away from his cock head. Precome was welling up and getting ready to spill over onto Tony’s fingers. His cock throbbed at the sight.

But, Tony didn’t let it. Instead, he scooped up the precome with his free hand, and reached up to paint Steve’s lips with it. “Come on, already getting dirty?” Tony complained. “Keep yourself clean. Lick it up.”

Steve moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Tony to feed him his own precome. It was salty on his tongue. Tony withdrew, but not for long—a moment later his fingers collected more of the clear fluid from Steve’s tip, then forced it between his lips. 

“There, Good boy. Clean up after yourself.” Tony kept stroking at his shaft unrelentingly, causing more and more precome to well up past the cock ring. “Such a messy boy.” 

Steve was caught on Tony’s bed, with Tony’s hand pleasuring him, Tony’s hand feeding him his own precome. He couldn’t come, couldn’t wriggle away, he was entirely at Tony’s mercy. The sting of the crop was still fresh on his skin, reminding him who he belonged to. It was so overwhelming. 

“Shh, Steve,” Tony shushed. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll help you keep clean.”

And it was true--Tony was there, all around him, helping him do what Tony asked. He was being taken care of. He didn’t have to worry. 

Finally, Steve’s precome welled up too fast for Tony to keep up, and he was tasting the lube as well as his own slick mess. He dutifully swallowed it all down, moaning at Tony’s touch all the while. 

“You are doing so good for me, Steve,” Tony cooed. He reached down to play with Steve’s balls, causing him to shudder and buck on the bed. “Do you want to come? If you make a mess, I’ll make you clean it up.”

“Tony,” Steve whined. 

“Ask for what you want, sweetie,” Tony said, stroking him harder and faster. The cock ring held him back from coming, but he still cried out. 

“Please! Tony, Please let me come!”

Then Tony reached down with his other hand and removed the cock ring. There was one, two, three strokes, just this side of too-hard, then Steve was coming thick ropes all over his own abdomen. He all but screamed his release.

“What a dirty boy,” Tony crooned, and didn’t stop stroking Steve hard until he was begging Tony to stop. “Look at you, all covered in spunk. This won’t do, not at all.” then he scooped up some of the come from Steve’s pubic hair and pressed his fingers into Steve’s mouth. He could taste his own sweat and musk on his tongue, as well as the overpowering taste of his own spend. He swallowed gratefully.

Tony cleaned him in this manner, feeding him his come until every smear was gone. Steve breathed heavily, his tongue heavy and his limbs spent. “Tony,” he groaned. 

“You did so well for me, getting clean,” Tony soothed. “Such a good boy.”

“Tony,” Steve breathed. “Want you, want you to come.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Ah, my clean boy wants to get us both dirty again? You messy boy. You don’t want to be clean at all!”

“No,” Steve admitted shakily. “Want you to mess me up. Tony, come on me.”

Tony rose to his knees, showing off his leather garter belt and the lacey tops of his stockings. His cock stuck out hard from between them, an obscene contrast. 

“Want to watch me come, baby?” He asked. “Want me to mess you up? My dirty, slutty boy. Shall I spank you afterwards, for being so messy?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve begged. 

“Well,” Tony considered, smirking down at his destroyed lover. “If that’s what you want. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the image that inspired Tony's lingerie](https://www.amazon.com/Premier-Lingerie-Gladiator-NDBTP6-USA/dp/B0764B4LMW) (thank you superhusbands4ever!) I liked the straps better leather than satin, so use your imagination.
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
